


Shared Trauma

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Billy is all she'll ever need.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Series: Bileven One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Shared Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiedustxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustxx/gifts), [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



Jane has anxiety. The type of anxiety that she’s had for years. The type that’s only gotten worse as said years have passed and the feeling of not belonging, scared of failing to protect the one she loves, the fear of Papa taking her away and making her feel nothing more than an object again.

Fighting those _monsters_ from the upside-down.

It’s all added to the anxiety as well as the shit ton of trauma she has, making it so she can barely fucking sleep at night without waking up in a cold sweat, brown doe eyes reddening as tears stream down her cheeks and her body shaking with an overwhelmingly crushing feeling that something terrible's about to happen.

She sits up, her slim arms holding her overtired, trembling body upright so she can try and get a grip, her breathing is frantic. Suddenly there's that gentle hand in the middle of her back. She gasps a little, startled by the sudden familiar touch.

“Bad dream again, baby girl?” Billy asks. His tone is soft and comforting, words sleep slurred. He can sense when his girl’s not doing well when he can feel the shift in the bed when Jane’s body isn’t curled up right next to him like it usually is.

 _That's_ when he just _knows_ that she's upset and _needs_ him.

Billy’s fingers are delicate against the fabric of Jane's nightshirt. They create random patterns, an absentminded trace that soothes Jane. It grounds her, making her realize that she’s safe right where she is.

“Yeah...” Jane whimpers, her lower lip quivering and her voice breaking a little as fresh tears swell up in her eyes.

She doesn’t even have to tell Billy. Because Billy _knows_. He _gets_ it, he _understands_. Because that thing ripped right through his chest, nearly taking him away from her.

“Come here. You’re safe with me. _Always_ safe with me.” Billy reassures, his strong arms locking around Jane's waist and drawing her close as a broken sob tears through her chest.

"Shh, it's okay Jane, I've got you. Whatever it is I've got you.” Billy coos, keeping Jane secure against his chest.

_Billy is all she'll ever need._


End file.
